Gara-gara gantungan kunci
by hyungt
Summary: Kai, (murid kelas satu) yang jatuh hati kepada Sehun (murid kelas dua) pada pandangan pertamanya. ONESHOOT. KAIHUN. OOC.


Summary : Kai, (murid kelas satu) yang jatuh hati kepada Sehun (murid kelas dua) pada pandangan pertamanya. ONESHOOT. KAIHUN.

WARNING! TYPO DIMANA-MANA!

Suara orang berlarian dikoridor sekolah membuat semua murid mengintip penasaran dari jendela kelas mereka.

Ternyata penyebab semua ini adalah Kai and the geng, mereka berlarian mengikuti Kai.

"Ayo cepatlah! Sebelum anak itu pergi!" , Dengan nafas yang tinggal setengah, Kai terus berlari menuju kelas 2-2.

Tunggu.

Bukankah itu kelas senior? Mengapa mereka berlarian disitu?

Ya, Mereka adalah murid kelas 1 yang cukup populer disekolahnya. Dengan sohibnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Suho.

"Kenapa harus mengajak kami hah ? Aku sudah tidak kuat hah...hah.." Chanyeol berhenti ditangga menuju kelas 2. Dia memang mempunyai kaki yang panjang, tapi dengan langkahnya yang panjang, itu cukup menghabiskan energinya.

"Hei baek, ayo--" BRUK! Sepertinya Kai baru saja menabrak seseorang.

Ups! Baekhyun dan Suho ikut berhenti. Mereka berdua meringis melihat kejadian itu.

"Awh"Pemuda itu merintih kesakitan, bagaimana tidak ? Kai menimpa badannya yang kurus itu.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Apa ada yang terluka?", Kai segera berdiri dan membantu pemuda itu.

OMG! Dia adalah orang yang diincar Kai sedari tadi. Oh Sehun. Siswa kelas 2-2. Badannya yang putih, ramping dan juga err.. cantik. Menurut Kai.

"Err.. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" , Kata Kai tanpa basa basi lagi. Sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan mimik wajah serius.

Awalnya Sehun sempat shock dengan perkataan Kai. Tapi...

"Baiklah aku mau." Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat dan wajahnya mulai merona malu.

CUP! Ciuman dari Kai dipipi kanan Sehun.

Esoknya..

Sehun dan teman-temannya berjalan dilorong koridor mereka, hingga mereka berpapasan dengan Kai and the geng.

Kai melihat ada tas yang menggantung dileher Sehun.

"Hun, kenapa kau membawa tas itu kemana-mana?", Kata Kai sambil menunjuk tas itu.

"Ah itu, Sebenarnya aku adalah tipe orang pelupa. Sehingga kakakku membelikan tas ini untukku. Jadi ya..aku bisa menyimpan barang-barang kecil disini." Sehun tersenyum manis kepada Kai.

Aw! Hati Kai jadi meleleh melihat senyuman Sehun.

"Terakhir kali kau menghilangkan kunci rumahkan? Dan ternyata kunci itu jatuh dibawah meja.", kata xiumin yang merupakan teman sekelas Sehun.

Ehehe.. Sehun jadi merasa malu.

Istirahatpun tiba, Kai mendatangi pacarnya yang imut-imut kekelasnya.

Sehunpun dengan riang berlari kearah Kai. Karena mereka ada janji untuk makan siang bersama.

Disela-sela makan mereka, tiba-tiba Kai memberikan gantungan kunci berbentuk anak ayam kepada Sehun.

Dengan gembira Sehun mengambilnya, karena menurutnya ini pertama kali dia mendapatkan sesuatu dari orang yang dia suka.

"Terima kasih Kai, ini sangat lucuuu. Aku tidak akan menghilangkannya." Sehun mengecup pipi Kai.

"Apapun untukmu cantik." Kata Kai menjahili Sehun.

"Aku tidak cantik Kai, aku tampan." Sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Oh rupanya si cantik sedang merajuk. Kkk

Setelah itu Sehun menggantungkannya ditas sekolah.

Pagi hari yang seharusnya cerah, menjadi suram. Sehun berlarian dikoridor menuju kelas Kai.

"Kai, Kaaaiiiii.. hah..hah...G-gantungan kunci yang kau berikan padaku hilanggg!" Sehun sangat panik, takut Kai marah.

"K-kenapa kau bisa menghilangkannya Sehun ? CEPAT CARII!" Kai membentak Sehun.

Dan Sehun dengan takut langsung mencari keluar sekolah, mungkin saja jatuh dipinggir jalan.

Kenapa Kai sangat marah dengan Sehun hanya karena gantungan kunci ?

#FLASHBACK

Saat pulang sekolah, Kai menemukan orang yang berjualan gantungan kunci. Kai hendak membelikannya untuk Sehun.

"Belilah ini nak, kalau kamu membuat sebuah harapan. Berikanlah kepada orang yang penting bagimu. Lalu harapan itu akan terkabul." Kata ibu-ibu tua itu.

Setelah Kai membelinya,Kai berharap sesuatu kepada Sehun.

#FLASHBACK OFF

"Sudahlah Kai, itu hanya gantungan kunci. Kau tak harus semarah itu kepada Sehun.." Baekhyun merasa iba kepada Sehun.

Walaupun Kai marah kepada Sehun, sedari tadi Kai terus menunggu Sehun dan melihatnya melalui jendela kelas.

Apakah Sehun sudah kembali atau belum?

Pelajaran pertama..

Pelajaran ketiga..

Pelajaran ke lima..

Hati Kai semakin gelisah saat Sehun belum kembali juga.

"Kenapa tidak kau susul saja dia?" Suho memberi usulan yang pintar.

"Benar, lagipula ini sudah sore dan Sehun pasti sangat lelah seharian panas-panas diluar. Oh Sehunku yang malangg.." Chanyeol mulai menjahili Kai.

"Dia milikku hyung, Aku pergi. Bilang saja aku sakit kalau ada guru yang nanya." Kai bergegas keluar sekolah dan mencari Sehun.

Dimana Sehun? Pikiran Kai sudah sangat khawatir.

Tunggu, dia melihat seseorang disungai. Apakah itu Sehun?

Kai menghampirinya dengan berlari.

"Sehunn! Kemarilah, tidak apa kalau gantungan kunci itu hilang! Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi.." Melepas sepatunya dan itu masuk kedalam sungai.

"Tidak Kai, aku harus menemukannya. Aku mencintaimu Kai. Aku tidak ingin barang dari orang yang kusuka hilang begitu saja karena kecerobohanku.", Mengusap keringatnya.

Kai tertegun. Ternyata harapannya terkabul. Apa itu?

"Tidak apa, lagi pula harapanku sudah terkabul hun." Kai memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"H-harapan ?" Sehun bingung dengan maksud Kai.

"Aku membelinya dari seseorang dan dia bilang kalau harapanku akan terkabul kalau aku memberikannya kepada orang yang penting bagiku." Kai tersenyum senang. Mengecup pipi Sehun berulang kali.

"Memangnya Kai berharap apa padaku?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku berharap kalau kau mengatakan cinta padaku." Kai bersumringah ria.

"Hah? Itu saja Kai? A-aku akan mengatakannya tanpa kau harus berharap kepada gantungan itu" Sehun merona parah.

"I love you, Kai."

"Love you too, baby"

Keduanya berpelukan, menikmati segarnya angin yang berhembus.

Kai harus berterima kasih kepada ibu-ibu itu dilain hari.

END.

Sequel Story :

Saat Kai bermain dirumah pacarnya yang imut-imut tiba-tiba..

"Kai, ternyata selama ini gantungan kunci yang kau berikan ada didalam tasku." Sembari memamerkannya kembali pada Kai.

OH GOD!

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa sayang, simpan saja ditasmu. Aku akan belikan lagi yang baru, tentunya barang yang berbeda." Kai mengusap rambut Sehun.

"Terima kasih Kai."

Ini beneran END!


End file.
